


Yours Too

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution, millionaire!Puck, prostitute!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt dropped out of his senior year of Glee club and ran away to NYC. There was no Glee club or friends to keep him in Lima, just relentless bullying. One of his biggest bullies, Noah Puckerman, always secretly had a thing for him. Now, Noah is a multi-millionaire, living in NYC, and he needs an escort. He finds Kurt in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Too

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by cwshowspodcast. 
> 
> Romano’s is based on this menu for Eolo - http://eolorestaurant.files.wordpress.com/2011/04/late-spring-dinner-menu_march-2012_pdf.pdf
> 
> *Tiny tiny edits made

“I can’t do this.”

Bruno’s gaze was sharp, but he didn’t move, not yet, just rubbed his chin. “Any reason?”

“I know him.”

“Everybody knows him. He’s on the cover of _Forbes_ this month.”

“No, I mean, I knew him in high school. He’s not gay, so I don’t even know why we’re talking about this.”

“We’re not talking,” Bruno reminded him ever so gently. The bigger man’s patience had a limit and it was coming soon. “He picked you right out of the book. Had his choice of books, looked at the girls and then asked to look at the boys. Picked you right out.”

“The picture doesn’t look that much like me. I’ve have that idiotic feather over half my face. What if he sends me back?”

Steepling his fingers, Bruno finally leaned forward. “I think you’ll make him happy.” He said it in that tone that meant, _you better make him happy._

Kurt knew he was out of options, so he nodded and smiled.

“That’s my boy. Now, run along. Mr. Puckerman will pick you up at eight and he’s requested that you wear red.”

“Heels?”

“He wants you as a boy.”

Kurt shrugged and left.

He liked wearing red for work. Even though it wasn’t the most flattering color on him, the johns seemed to react to it like bulls. It made for short, simple evenings — after which he could go home, eat ice cream and watch romantic movies where the heroine is always chaste and the hero sweeps her off her feet and marries her. 

His outfit for the evening was nothing like he would have worn in high school. It was simple, a wine red shirt paired with black slacks that showed off his assets, and there was only the one layer. 

Noah’s driver knocked on his door ten minutes after eight. 

“I’m Chad. Mr. Puckerman is waiting for you at his office. Come on.” The man smiled a toothy grin. Kurt nodded and smiled back, allowing himself to be led docilely down to the car. “You sure are quiet.” 

“People usually don’t pay to hear me talk.” 

Chad laughed at that, which was odd, because Kurt didn’t really mean it as a joke. 

“Don’t worry about the boss,” Chad said. “He’s really nice and he always likes to listen.” 

That did not sound like the person Kurt knew in high school. Noah Puckerman was a bully and a lout. A Neanderthal who barely graduated. But he smiled because Kurt knew that’s what he was supposed to do. 

Puckerman’s improbable rise to fame was, well, improbable. After high school, he knocked around for several years cleaning pools and entertaining their lonely lady owners. Although the work was seasonal, he soon had more clients than he could handle, so he hired some college-age football jocks to help him out. The requirements were simple, clean the pool well and do it while shirtless. He soon expanded to doing other housekeeping services such as mowing lawns, cleaning, and even cooking. 

After two years, he had the largest cleaning services company in Ohio. After four years, it was the largest service in the north east. According to _Forbes,_ he was poised to take over most of US. 

The ride over allowed Kurt to do a final check to make sure his hair was right, his clothes were perfect, and that there were condoms and lube in his pocket. When they arrived, just before he stepped out of the car, he refreshed his lip gloss, making his lips look wet and kissable … not that he was going to be kissing anyone. Guys never wanted to kiss him when he was in guy-mode. When he was dressed as a girl, they were all over it, oddly. Kurt wasn’t crazy about kissing people anyway, but kissable lips led to blow jobs and that led to getting paid. 

Chad led him up to Mr. Puckerman’s office. “See if you can get him to go back to the apartment tonight, will ya?” 

“Does he sleep in his office often?”

“Like, all the time. It’s terrible.” 

Kurt nodded, but he didn’t really mean it. He really couldn’t care less where Noah Puckerman slept. He was here to get the man off. Then he had a date at home with Project Runway and a pint of ice cream. 

Chad rapped his fist on the door. “Your date is here.” 

“Is that what they’re calling it now,” Kurt muttered to himself, frowning, but he pasted a smile on his face as the door opened. There he was, Noah Puckerman, jock, bully, and still incredibly good looking man. Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about this beautiful man and his gorgeous abs a time or two. 

“Kurt Hummel,” Noah greeted him. “Come in.” 

Well, it seemed that Puckerman did remember the kid he’d helped throw into a dumpster more than a few times. Taking a deep breath, Kurt nodded and walked into the room. 

“I never imagined I’d see you again after you ran away in senior year,” Noah said as he shut the door. 

Kurt sniffed. “I did not run away. I relocated.” 

“Is that what they’re calling these days?” 

Kurt smirked, but said nothing. 

“Are you ready to go to dinner?” 

“Dinner?” Kurt looked around. 

“Don’t you eat?”

“Occasionally, but not usually with clients. People don’t generally waste food on a whore.” Kurt said this matter-of-factly, without a trace of bitterness or sarcasm. “Truthfully, if you want to just order something, I’d rather have our fun and then be on my way.” Kurt avoided the phrase _get this over with_ , even though that was what he was really thinking. 

Stepping closer, Noah Puckerman wrapped his big hands around Kurt’s jaw. “I saw you in that book and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Here was the guy I’d fantasized about for years...” 

"Fantasized..." Kurt choked. 

"I worked very hard to appear straight in high school."

"You were quite successful," Kurt told him dryly. Stepping back, he affected his best sultry look. "Sure you don't want an appetizer before dinner?"

Noah grinned at him and laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure, unless you mean the fried kind with mozzarella." He got his jacket from the hook on the back of the door and then gestured for Kurt to follow him. Frowning, Kurt did so. 

He followed Noah down to the street. "I thought we'd walk to this Italian place close by. You like Italian?"

Kurt pasted a smile on his face. It wasn't one of his well practiced expressions, so he knew it looked fake. "Sure, I love Italian." Kurt hated Italian. After a john ate it and had lots of red wine, he always wanted to kiss for some reason. Ewww, garlic breath. 

It was a short walk and Kurt attempted to stay a step or two behind Noah, but the other man kept slowing down. “Slow poke,” he teased. 

Kurt forced another smile. 

Noah led them to the door of a little hole-in-the-wall place and waited for Kurt, holding the door, then guided him inside with a hand at the small of his back. Kurt gasped as he stepped inside. It was _Romano’s_. There were just ten tables and a waiter walking sedately between them, his black vest, tie, and pants accented by a white apron, crisp and bright. 

“Mr. Puckerman,” the man greeted them. 

“Alfonso.” Noah gave him a stiff armed hug and allowed Alfonso to kiss him on each cheek. 

“Your usual table?”

“Absolutely. This is Kurt. He’ll be joining me.” 

“It’s nice to see you here with someone, Sir.” 

Noah laughed. “I don’t seem that lonely, do I?” 

“Of course not. Just very lonely. Not terminally lonely.” 

“Well, that’s a relief.” 

Alfonso showed them to a table with seats for three in front of the far window. Kurt sat reverently. He wasn’t sure if he should breathe too hard. 

“This is _Romano’s_ ,” he hissed as soon as Alfonso went to get their water. 

“I know. Isn’t it great?”

“They don’t even take reservations here. People pass down a regular table in their will like … like a rent controlled apartment.” 

"Totally! I had no idea, but one of my business partners got it from his wife in their divorce settlement. Can you believe it? He lives in LA, so I mostly use it." 

"Wow." Kurt sat back, his arms crossed. "Not that I'm not grateful for you bringing me here-"

"Grateful? Why would you be grateful? The old Kurt I knew would think this is exactly what he deserved."

"Well, yes, but..." Kurt thought long and hard about what he wanted to say next. Usually his "dates" were something he conducted on auto pilot. He showed up, fed the guy a couple drinks, listened while the john bitched about his life, sucked the guy off, and then went home. This actual date-date was confusing him. "To quote a well known movie, I'm a sure thing. Why bring me here?"

"I like it here. I thought you might too."

"I see. Well then, I'll have the Cannelloni di Bietole." 

"Good choice. I've had that. It's awesome. I always have the Tagliatelle al Ragù."

"Ragusano cheese foam," Kurt read from the entry on the menu. "Foam? That's so second season _Top Chef._ "

"Yeah, but it's so, so good." Puck smirked at him. 

Kurt laughed. Despite himself, he was starting to enjoy his date. "So, what's new with you? Other than discovering a love of cheese foam?"

"Only success. I'm still pretty much doin' what I did in high school."

"Except less cougars."

Puck laughed. "Yeah, except that." Alfonso brought over a bottle of wine, breaking up their conversation. 

"Your usual wine, Sir?" He turned the bottle, showing off the label. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. It was Classico Riserva. Chiantis were never expensive, but even retail this wine cost $50 which meant it was probably marked up to $300 here at the restaurant. It cost more than Kurt did by the hour. 

"Chianti all right?" Puck asked. He actually sounded unsure. "We can get something better if you want."

"I love a nice chianti, especially on a pleasant night like this one."

"All right then. Break that sucker open," Puck told Alfonso. The waiter laughed and did so. Puck grumbled as Alfonso forced him to go through the tasting process and Kurt tried not to snicker too much behind his hand. 

"He is always like this," Alfonso told Kurt with a smile. "You should have seen him the first time he came here. Our precious Noah could not tell a fork from a spoon." Kurt laughed outright at that. 

"Hey, they both shovel food into my mouth. What more can I ask for?"

Alfonso laughed as he walked away. 

"It's amazing how much I've come around to your way of thinking," Kurt admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes, on Wednesday I got myself a pint of Haagen Daz and couldn't find a spoon, so I ate it with a butter knife."

"Nohhh!"

"Yup."

"I absolutely cannot picture that."

Kurt laughed. He was really trying not to enjoy this "date," but he couldn't help himself. It seemed so unprofessional, but this Noah was funny and kind and just so confusing. "It was a silver butter knife," he offered. He didn't mention that he'd picked it up out of a box on a stoop.

"Well, that makes it all okay." He lifted his glass and they toasted. 

After that, the conversation was easy. They chatted about Noah’s job and Noah told the long winded and generally funny story of building his business. Kurt didn’t have too much to say. He didn’t really want to talk about the “escort business”, so he spoke instead about living in New York and everyday things like walking in the park and wishing he had a dog, but only on Sundays. 

“Sundays?” Noah asked. 

“It seems like everyone is always having a good time, walking their dogs on Sundays in Central Park. That’s my kind of religion, really.” 

“Oh, I’m a Jew.” 

“Oh, er, I’m sorry, I-”

“No, no, what I mean to say is that religion is musty for me, full of ritual and family history. Not musty in a bad way, but full of all this heavy meaning. It’s important, but it seems so antithetical to your ‘having a dog and walking in the park’ religion.” 

Kurt giggled. “Did you just use the word _antithetical_?” 

“Oh, shit, yeah. Damn, I gotta stop reading the word of the day. I might sound smart and then where would I be?” 

“Hmm, owner of one of the fastest growing companies, about to turn public and cash in on millions in stock?” 

Noah laughed at that. “Yeah, I suppose. Gotta get my stupid in now before it all goes to hell.” 

They left the restaurant in good spirits and Noah took his hand as they walked along. Kurt just knew this was where it was going to get awkward, but somehow it didn’t. Noah prattled on about how much he was loving New York, even drawing Kurt into the conversation. Finally, they turned down Park Avenue, headed toward an expensive looking apartment building with a doorman. 

For the first time in a long time, Kurt thought he would going to enjoy sex — and he would, just as soon as Noah would stop talking and have sex already! The man would not stop chatting!

Finally, sitting on Noah’s very nice leather couch, sipping at his second glass of wine, Kurt interrupted him. “While I love the conversation, I think I’d like to lick your abs more, especially if they still look like they did in high school. You know, if you’re OK with that.” 

“I’m talking too much, aren’t I? It’s just been so long.” 

“And these are all the things you always wanted to say to me?” Kurt asked, puzzled. 

“No, well, yeah, I mean …” He thought about that for a moment. "This is going to sound stupid, but when we were in high school, I used to fantasize these really cool conversations we would have."

“Hmm, that does sound stupid,” Kurt agreed. 

“Hey!” 

Kurt giggled rather helplessly. “Sorry. I try to never drink on the job. You’re getting past all my … my … I’m doing silly things.” 

“What if you weren’t on the job?”

“Hmm, then I probably couldn’t pay my rent.” 

“Oh.” Noah looked a bit crestfallen. Kurt would have thought it was the other man being lost in his cup, but his gin martini sat on the table, almost untouched. “I don’t - I hate that this is a … thing.” 

“We don’t have to sleep together. I have at least three clients who will pay for me for a whole night just to talk. It’s alright. I just … well, you’re really attractive, Noah. You always have been. I really would enjoy, you know, licking your abs and other things.” 

“Really now?”

“Yeah.” Kurt toyed with his wine glass. “Let me take you to bed, Noah Puckerman.” 

Noah offered his hand. Kurt took it and led him to the bedroom.

As soon as they were through the door, Noah claimed Kurt’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Now things were getting back on track, Kurt thought. He started unbuttoning Noah’s shirt quickly and efficiently – professionally. In contrast, Noah’s hands were all over him, under his shirt hem, squeezing his ass, playing with his shirt collar. It was like Noah couldn’t get enough. 

Kurt found his mind detaching from the situation like it usually did, crawling off into the corner to knit or something while his body moved forward on autopilot. 

His dexterous fingers reached for Noah’s belt and a siren went off. “What?” 

“Huh?”

The blaring continued. “What the hell is that?” Kurt screamed, just trying to be heard over the noise. 

“Umm, uh, fire alarm! It’s a fire alarm!”

“We should go?”

“Yeah!” Not even putting himself back together, Noah opened the door and checked the hall. “This way!” 

“Zip up your pants!” 

“What?”

Kurt laughed, pulling Noah back and doing up his zipper. “Now go!” 

Kurt’s laughter was contagious as they trotted down the stairs to the wait on the sidewalk in front of the building. Indeed, it did look like there was a fire on the second floor, but it didn’t appear to be serious. A young woman stood in the middle of the group, apologizing to everyone, wringing her hands. She’d been trying to make dessert for her new boyfriend when the stove caught fire. 

Kurt took the opportunity to check his phone. “Wow, it’s late.” 

“You need to go?”

“I...well, I haven’t really, um, for you, yet. You know? I mean, that’s what I’m, er, paid for.” Kurt hadn’t felt this awkward talking about his profession in years. It seems to make Noah uncomfortable too. Turning to a fireman walking past, Kurt asked, “When can we get back in the building?”

“Shouldn’t be too long. Not more than three hours.” 

“I can’t, I mean...” Noah stumbled over his words. “Look, it is late. I have this meeting in the morning and shit. Maybe we could...”

Kurt put on his best professional smile. “I would love it if you asked for me again. If you feel like you’ve, uh, gotten your -”

“Stop. Just, yeah. OK.” 

“OK.” Kurt gave him a little wave and then walked off down the street, humming to himself. Even if it had been awkward, that was the best date ever. He certainly hoped Noah called for him again. He seriously had to lick those abs at some point. 

Four fire alarms, two sudden rainstorms during their walk home from the restaurant, and a burglary scare later, and Kurt still hadn’t licked those abs. It seemed like the fates were aligned against them. Every time he and Noah Puckerman would attempt to do the deed, some disaster would strike, forcing their date to a dramatic end. Finally Kurt had enough. 

Putting on his best red jeans and his black 3mu shirt, he accessorized with a silver belt and cowboy boots. It wasn’t an outfit he wore out with johns. It was one he kept in the back of his closet for himself. He didn’t waste expensive clothing on dates. 

As he walked up to Puck’s office, the other man was just coming out the door. 

“Hi.” 

Puck looked around. He normally called for Kurt on Thursdays and last he’d checked, it had been Tuesday all day. Had he made a change without remembering it? 

Canting his hip to the side, Kurt watched as Puck’s eyes widened, taking in those very, very tight red jeans. Puck had a thing for red, Kurt knew. 

“I know you didn’t call for me. I came here on my own to see if you’re free.” 

“You, uh, did?” 

“You know that I’ve been dying to blow you for a while now.” Stepping closer, Kurt cornered him against the door. “I want to lick every inch of your body until you’re hard and aching and then I want to ride you so hard you forget your name. The only one you’ll be able to remember is mine and that’s because you’re screaming it at the top of your lungs.” 

Puck swallowed hard. 

“So, are you free?” Kurt asked, toying casually with Puck’s shirt collar. 

“I am so free. There are not words to describe how free I am. I...yeah...free.” 

“I’m so glad.” Tilting his head to the side, he pretended to consider. “What say we skip dinner this time and go straight for the sex?” 

“Uh, my place or yours?” Which, Puck just about slapped himself when he heard that slip out of his mouth, but Kurt surprised him. 

“Mine.” 

Puck hailed a cab because he wasn’t willing to wait. He was too anxious and maybe, just maybe with this not being one of Kurt’s paying gigs, they would get through the night without fires or storms or inept burglars. 

A fire truck raced past them and Puck moaned, “No, no, I’m finally about to get sex!”

Kurt laughed at him. “It was going the other way.” 

“With our luck it will turn into the great fire of New York. There’s probably a cow involved. I just know it.” 

Kurt couldn’t stop giggling. “I don’t think there are any cows in Manhattan.” 

“There must be. It would be just my luck.” Just then it started to rain. “Oh, fuck! No, no!” 

“We can survive a little rain,” Kurt teased. “I have a nice shower we can get warm in. Sure, it’s the size of a postage stamp, but that just makes it cozy.” 

Once the cab stopped, Puck threw money at the driver and raced out of the cab, dragging Kurt with him. They weren’t soaked by the time they got in the door, but they were pretty wet and Kurt was shivering. When they got upstairs to his apartment, he started throwing off clothes. “Hot shower?” 

“Do I get to soap you up and rub you down?” 

“If you can fit,” Kurt laughed. 

Puck tried, but he couldn’t fit in the tiny thing so he stood just outside, absorbing the steam and getting water all over the floor while he washed Kurt’s back. Finally finished, Kurt fell back into his arms. “Take me to bed.” 

“Hell yeah!” 

They spread two towels out on Kurt’s bed because they weren’t willing to wait until they were dry. Puck tumbled him back onto it with a bounce. “Now, I know you want to get to licking, but me first.” Dipping his head, he took Kurt’s cock in his mouth. 

Oh god, Kurt didn’t get blowjobs often and this was so good. He wanted to thrust up into Puck’s mouth, but Puck held him down, his hands wrapped tight around Kurt’s hips. 

“Going to … if you don’t stop … going to …” 

Puck pulled off, looking up at him thoughtfully. “Think you can come again later?”

“I’m not sixteen anymore,” Kurt admitted, panting. “But I think you should fuck me and we’ll get to that ab licking later.” 

“Maybe in the morning?” 

Kurt’s gaze softened. “Yeah, in the morning. Now...” Leaning over, he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube, holding it out to Puck. “Want to prepare me or want me to do it?” 

Puck sat back on his heels, revealing his hard cock, red and dripping. “You. I want to watch.” Taking his cock in hand, he gave it a few strokes before squeezing the base. “Let me watch.” Kurt nodded, slicking up two of his fingers and slowly working them inside himself, pumping his fingers in and out. “Oh, fuck.” Sliding them out, Kurt worked in a third finger, moaning. Puck ripped his eyes away long enough to grab a condom and roll it down his cock, adding a bit of lube. That just made it harder to resist. 

“Puck...Noah! Please, fuck me now!” 

Pulling Kurt’s fingers out, Noah slid right in. “Say it again.”

“Fuck me?”

Wrapping his fingers in Kurt’s hair, he forced Kurt to look at him. “My name. Say my name.” 

“Noah,” Kurt moaned. “Fuck me, Noah.”

He did, hard and fast, lifting Kurt’s hips so he could go as deep as possible. “So tight! God, so good!” 

“Harder!” Kurt panted. “More!” 

“Can’t. Fuck, I’m going to come!” Grabbing Kurt’s hand, Noah put it on his cock. “Jerk off for me.” Moaning, Kurt did, arching his back, coming undone. He came, spitting white all over his belly. Noah couldn’t hold on after that, coming with a groan. He collapsed, holding Kurt tight. Normally Kurt would have yelled and squirmed to get out from under his partner, but Noah’s weight felt so good. Instead he wrapped his arms and legs around Noah. 

Finally, they separated and cleaned up, then fell back into bed together and drifted off to sleep. 

Kurt woke after midnight. It was still raining and he was cuddled up to Noah Puckerman. As quietly as possible, he extricated himself and went to the kitchen to make tea. Sitting at the small table next to the kitchen, he just stared at his mug. That was where Noah found him nearly two hours later.

“Kurt?” 

“Oh. Oh, I … want some tea?” 

“Not really. I’d rather you came back to bed. It’s not nearly as nice without you.” He smiled and Kurt couldn’t help noticing it was a sweet, true smile, not that smarmy grin he’d seen Puck use on the Cheerios in high school. 

“Hold on,” Kurt told him, “I’m having an existential crisis.” 

“Uh, about what?”

“My not-quite-so-chosen profession.” He looks up, his smile tight and not-so-believable. “I thought I could be like Madonna, you know? Arrive in New York with $50 in my pocket and make it. Not so much. Here I am now, a whore, even if a high paid one, and … and I have a beautiful man in my apartment.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah and I think … I think that I don’t really want to be a whore anymore.” He took a long swallow of his cold tea. Pulling out the other chair, Noah hunkered down opposite him at the table. “But I don’t want charity either.” 

“You sure?” 

“Sure about what?” 

“Look, nothing would make me happier than if you were, you know...”

“Your toy?” 

Noah sighed, shaking his head. “I wish you wouldn’t insist on thinking of it like that. I mean, my partner’s ex-wife was a college cheerleader when he met her. She’s never worked a day in her life and no one thought less of her for it. Why is there a double standard here?”

“I could point out that she’s his ex-wife.” 

“That’s because she’s a nagging bitch. There are tons of women who are housewives.”

“Is that what you want? A housewife?” 

Noah opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. He tried again, but the right words just weren’t coming to him. Finally he took a deep breath and used the wrong words. “The mental image of you wearing a cute little maid’s outfit is really hot.” Kurt frowned at him. “That aside, I can’t really see you being happy with that.”

“I wouldn’t be.” 

“I’m just saying, why can’t you let me help you out? Why can’t I give you things?”

“Because, Noah, it’s an unequal relationship and I won’t live that way.” Kurt sighed, pushing his chair back as he stood. “Why don’t we go back to bed? I do believe you promised I could lick you all over.” 

“This conversation isn’t over.”

“We can continue it in the morning.”

Noah grinned at that. If Kurt wanted to keep talking and there was going to be morning coffee, good things could still happen. 

But they didn’t talk. By the time they awoke around 9am, Noah had to rush out of the apartment to a meeting. Grabbing him at the door, wrapping his arms around Noah’s neck, Kurt kissed him soundly. 

“Don’t call for me again,” he said.

“But-”

He shook his head.

“Are you saying this is goodbye then?”

“No, not at all.” Kurt kissed him soundly and then pushed him out the door. 

Halfway down the hall, Noah knew he should turn around, knock down Kurt’s door and drag the man back to bed, fuck him until he got those ridiculous notions of charity out of his head. But he was running late and the client was important, so he cursed and left. 

He didn’t hear from Kurt for a week. Finally he broke down and called Bruno. 

“Red left,” Bruno told him. “No forwarding address.” Then he hung up before Noah could ask anything else. 

Noah didn’t hear from Kurt again for nearly six months. He did everything in his power to track him down, but it was like the other man was a wraith, disappeared into the mist. Then Kurt just showed up on his doorstep, wearing those sexy red pants. 

“Noah?”

“Where the fuck have you been?” Grabbing Kurt by his lapels, Noah slammed them together, kissing him within an inch of his life. “Where have you been, baby?” He didn’t even care that he was whining. 

“Oh, Noah, I had to. I needed to find out if I can stand on my own two feet. I won’t be your charity, your sugar baby, or your house wife.” 

“And now?” 

“Now, I know I can. You want to hear about it or have sex first?” 

They decided to have sex before and after, the first time frantic on the couch, Noah kneeling on the cushions and hiking Kurt’s hips up almost high enough to bend him in two, thrusting so hard the furniture shook and moved. They cleaned up in the executive washroom and then cuddled together on the clean portion of the couch, an afghan pulled around them. 

“I got an internship,” Kurt told him. “I think...I think I settled too fast before. This time I had so much incentive, I made myself pound the pavement until I found something.” 

“Internship doing what?” 

“Paid internship at this small design house. It’s called Nipzip. The guy won a season of _Project Runway_ and now he’s trying to make it big. I like his stuff. I loved his season.” He looked up and noticed the glaze forming in Noah’s eyes. “Anyway, that’s what I’m doing. I had a lot of time to think while I was looking and I decided that what I want is the ability to be free if I need it. I don’t need to pay my fair share … mostly because I don’t think I’ll ever be a millionaire.” 

“Very wise of you.”

“And this way, now, I’m on the road to having a career of some sort.” He turned, nuzzling at Noah’s neck. “I didn’t want to end up as one of those cutesy boys carrying around a small dog and waving a limp wrist at everybody.”

Noah nodded. “Well, good. That means you’re moving in, right? Like, tonight?” 

Kurt laughed. “No, it means we can date.”

“Date?” Noah squawked. “I have not waited 6 months for us to date! No, I got an ultimatum all my own. We can date and shit, but I want to know where you are, and that means you living with me.” He thought about it for a moment. “I’ll work from home lots so we can have random sex all over the apartment.” 

“Alright, I’ll move in.” Kurt held him tight. He’d known he wasn’t going to be able to stand firm on just dating if Noah was insistent. Kurt wanted him too much. “I didn’t want to stay away, but I had to know. I had to find out. If I’d kept in contact you would have wanted to do things for me. I needed to accomplish this on my own.” 

“Well, no more accomplishing. We are accomplished. It is...what is the past tense of accomplished?” 

“Accomplished.”

“Right, you are accomplished so now you can be mine.” 

Shoving Noah down on the couch, Kurt straddled his waist, rocking languidly against him, just building up an appetite. He intended to drive Noah insane for the rest of the night. “Yours, huh?” 

“I’ll be yours too.”

“Sounds like a deal.”


End file.
